The Dovahkiin and his Housecarl
by TheVoidKing
Summary: One-shot, Naruto a once General of High King Torygg's Army now travels Skyrim with a woman he saved during the Great War who became his apprentice and Housecarl and later someone very important to him.


**While working on Kamikaze Assassin and playing Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim I just had this small idea, just a one-shot really, but involving my favorite pairing so might as well give it a go and have it stop from plaguing my mind!**

**Tell me what you think...**

**Naruto x Kushina**

_''When I was a very young girl, I always thought the Dragonborn was a myth but, when I met him my life changed completely.''~Uzumaki Kushina_

**The Dovahkiin and his Housecarl**

Skyrim, the northern land of all Tamriel, the birthplace of where the very first humans set foot was in one word a very vast and beautiful land rich with history and near limitless snowy peaks. It was also treacherous with all the wildlife that stalked within the shadows and the occasional bandit raid or Forsworn Ambush or the very recent Dragon attacks, ravaging and burning whole villages and towns.

Legends and Myth's surrounded this great snow covered land ranging from the Faolan The Red Eagle, the man who rebelled against his own and started a Civil War only to be cut down in the end at the cost of a full legion of men. Mythic Tales of the great Werewolves and Vampires skulking in the shadows, of giants wielding massive clubs that could pummel entire squads of armed men and women and that only a small example of what lay within the vast majority of Skyrim.

However none of these could compare to the Story of one being, one entity that could match the Pantheon's themselves, a person with the body of a mortal, but with the soul and blood of a dragon. A being that could utilize the Dragon language in the form of a Thu'um or 'Shout' to release godly monstrous powers that could lay waste to entire cities, bring down dragons hurling them into mountains or plummet them into the ground. Master's of Combat, their prowess was unmatched, their very steps made the ground beneath them quake as they passed.

They were unmatched, none dared to cross them lest they meet their demise, wielding a weapon that could cut through thousands without falling to exhaustion, come from behind you and liberate entire countries in mere days, hurl spells of supreme magical power abling them to wipe out entire armies in mere seconds.

They were feared, respected and forever cemented in history as the most iconic beings they could reach the level of a Pantheon as you could get. After all among them named Tiber Septim or better known as Talos was among them who had conquered all of Tamriel and ushered in the Third Era and along with it the Third Empire. On the man's deathbed he ascended to Godhood by gaining the favor of all other 8 Divines, thus becoming the Ninth Pantheon, God of War and Governance.

Who these beings of sheer power were called could only be described as the _Dragonborn_, Dragons uttered their very names called _Dovahkiin_ in their language in disdain and fear while others revered them and respected them above all others. They were powerful, supreme in their might few could stand against them, their Legend had also began in Skyrim where all the Nordic heroes were once the Dragonborn.

And this is where our story begins...

**Winterhold-Loghouse**

''I will ask again, where is he?'' a shout could be heard echoing within the confines of a small unassuming house just off course from the main of Winterhold of what was once a ruined town now under preparation of repair. Who shouted was none other then the Nord rebel and Stormcloak Leader Ulfric Stormcloak only now his face from once it being calm was red in anger as he stood there glaring at the source of his irritation.

He wasn't one to get angered quick, but this person before him was possibly the only one that could anger him in just a matter of seconds. As the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion he has to keep up an image, but this _woman_ was possibly the only he couldn't stand! She didn't fear him nor di9d she falter under his gaze, her bored uninterested gaze lingered back to him with a nonchalant glance before she tended back to dicing up a few carrots for some stew.

Who this woman was could only be described as _perfection_ in mortal body, a milky white skin tone with a perfect figure other women could only dream of, her body was fit lithe showing she was no ordinary defenseless woman. Her bust hidden by her clothing was could be a sizable D to a DD-cup, however it was her hair and eyes that gained the most attention and the reason most others feared this woman outright. For her hair was a long and silky maroon shade as if it had been dipped in the blood her enemies whilst her eyes were a round cold violet orbs that could and would pierce through the hearts of countless, eyes that had seen combat and knew how to kill were evident enough.

This woman was dangerous of that Ulfric knew of without a doubt after all her name Stormbreaker Uzumaki Kushina was known worldwide as a woman that mastered the Magical Art's to a degree one could call simply amazing but, he was already annoyed at not being able to find his target, chasing and tracking him down to this location and he wanted answers now!

However he got his answer in the form of a flash of silver before a dull thud sounded directly beside his head, though his body was stiff his eyes slowly gazed to the butcher knife embedded inches into the wood walls of the the house. He looked back to see the womans arm outstretched with her eyes peering back at him looking at him as if he an insignificant gnat or small child in her eyes.

''You will keep your voice down _Ulfric_ lest I end you where you sit, as to your question I will say to you just as My Lord told Tullius we do not take heed to this petty little war you have birthed. We have no interest in something that will ultimately destroy the land that is Skyrim.''She said this whilst she tossed in a few herbs before she began to stir the stew ignoring the frown Ulfric was carring.

''But I digress, as to where he is, he is at the Jarl's Loghouse discussing a potential contractors to start rebuilding this town, he should be back shortly.'' she said whilst Ulfric seem to frown deeper at the mention of rebuilding Winterhold. After all the town was once the crown jewel of Skyrim, its very Capital just before the Oblivion Crisis and Great Collapse sundered it to ruin. While it was tragic hearing that the once great town was going to be rebuilt brought forth a chill of worry to Ulfric.

In history Winterhold's Jarl had been next in line to be the next High King of Skyrim and, while it was in the most northern part of Skyrim it was also the biggest target for Aldmeri Dominion and it's Thalmor Troops. It was well known the place harbored the College of Winterhold, a place for all those skilled in the aspect of magic were welcomed, and had been once a well known influential city rich with history. If the Thalmor ever got their hands on this particular town and, rebuilt no less would be a catastrophe to both his army and the Empire itself.

_'Then again after the last Jarl was killed by **him** news had spread that contractors from all round Skyrim have come to rebuild this land. He even got the Companions and Mages working together to get it back in working order.'_ Ulfric thought.

However he was taken from his musings when the woman seemed content with her stew cooking to walk toward a pantry full of other ingredient's before she pulled out a bottle of Juniper Mead and two tankards which she placed on the table. At first glance this woman seemed normal to every other woman you saw or spouse, but Ulfric and most of Skyrim knew better. They all knew that this woman of such beauty.

Was also the most deadly woman to possibly walk the face of Tamriel...

_'However it's not much a surprise seeing as she was trained and traveled with the only man I see as Skyrim's favored Son...'_ he thought with a frown.

However the sound of a door creaking open got his attention thus eliciting him to sit upright and whilst a shiver of anxiety crawled up Ulfric's spine as the door soon closed to reveal the remnants of snowflakes and wind were closed off to show a man clocked in shadow as his long beige cloak covered his 6'3 frame from the world. However his sheer presence itself made the hairs on Ulfric's neck stand straight up as the man seem to shrug off the excess snow from his shoulder's his presence gained the attention of the red haired woman.

Who promptly gained a bright smile...

''Ah My Lord you're back! Don't worry dinner shall be finished soon.'' she said getting the behemoth of a man to nod slightly. That is until the man seemed to feel his presence and looked his way and right then the Stormcloak Leader swore he could feel the man's eyes narrowing from the shadows of his cloak.

''_Ulfric...what are you doing here?''_ the man's voice tempered and cold as the sharpest blade pierced through Ulfric like an dagger to the heart.

Sitting upright Ulfric had to clear his throat to hide his nervous stature, ''I've come in search of you, I'm in need of your..._services_ if you're willing that is.''

_''I refuse...''_ blunt as ever Ulfric had to bite back the scowl as the man seemed to brush him off in more as nothing more then a nuisance. Honestly he had expected the man to at least hear him out and give him just a small brief time to explain his reason to be here. Yet it was not to be as the man seemingly ignored him, his presence and very existence in favor of shredding his cloak from his body.

''But, I need your help to win this War, don't you want to liberate Skyrim from that False King!'' he shouted only for the man to stare at him in a stoic manner.

The man once taking off his cloaked revealed to be a man with tan skin with a slight muscled, but not overly so build, the man wore simple clothing from a small simple travelers garb and black boots. His masculine face portrayed his maturity and azure sharp cold eyes revealed nothing to the man. Seemingly as if they stared right through him and into his very soul with an unwordly supernatural glow about them. His hair was unnatural to say the least just as the woman's own his hair spiked up in multiple direction's coming town in a gold spiky mane tied in a ponytail with two bangs framing the sides of his face where in lay a blond stubble.

He didn't look native to Skyrim or to Tamriel at all but, somehow someway this man was the first of his kind, full blooded Nord yet had the appearance of something else entirely. However his abilities on the battlefield proved him to be quite the ferocious and fierce deathly opponent, one that should not be trifled with lest they meet an untimely demise.

Ulfric should know he saw this man fight in ways that this generation couldn't hold a candle too...

''As I said before, I refuse Ulfric, as I'm sure Kushina has told you we have no desire to fight in this petty squabble you call a War. Unlike you and the Imperial's we have a life to live and much more important matters to attend to then this senseless war. So I suggest you leave it at that Ulfric and be on your way.'' casually telling the man off the blond haired Nord took a seat next to the fireplace.

Ulfric though seemed to think differently, he couldn't, no he _wouldn't_ leave without this man's help in the matter, though it was foolhardy and suicidal to push it Ulfric was desperate to get this man on his side. If he did, the war was won of that there was no doubt.

''But you are a Son of Skyrim! The Dragonborn called Stormbreaker Naruto! You were part of the Skyrim forces during the Great War against the Elves, we fought together and yet you would turn your back on your own kin! Are you really going to let those damned Elves destroy the very thing we honor and worship, the banning of Talos Worship, ripping the honor of us Nords away and becoming the lapdogs to the Thalmor! Are you truly willing to let this happen! What could be more important then the fate of our home!'' Ulfric shouted only for the blond haired man to slowly glance his way before the man's hand all but, _twitched_.

That was the only warning Ulfric...

**Slam!**

''Ugh!'' the Nord Rebel grunted as his body was all but, slammed into the wall feet hanging off a few inches from the floor while a firm iron-like grip was holding him up by his throat. Her tried to open his eyes ever so slightly only to see a pair of cold azure orbs staring back at him with a sense of disgust in his orbs. Watching this the woman called Kushina merely looked on in a indifferent manner.

''Silence yourself Ulfric, you know not nor can even comprehend the threat's that loom over Skyrim, this war as you call it is nothing more then a fight between children. A war _you_ caused when you murdered Torygg, in his own Hold no less. My battle is with the Dragon's and Alduin The World Eater and nothing more. The Thalmor are but, mere annoyances that will be taken care of when the time comes but, I wanna tell you that you yourself have caused quite a deal of pain for when Torygg was killed it nearly broke Elisif, nearly destroyed Skyrim which you used to your advantage. I will tell you what I told that pompous buffoon Tullius...'' he said before he narrowed his eyes slightly,his pupil slowly forming into black slits.

_''If you continue to pester me over this, I will come for you and I will eradicate you, your forces, your hold and leave you with nothing but, smoldering remains and a broken spirit. Do not test me Ulfric Stormcloak cause I do not have the patience to deal with little children, now begone from my sight!''_ and with a toss he threw Ulfric to the door who gasping for breathe tried to utter a word.

''Bu-''

**''I said BEGONE!''** the man let out a yell causing the door behind Ulfric to swing open before the man was blasted out by an immense force and with it the door slammed shut leaving the slightly annoyed blond man and frowning Kushina in silence. That is until the man simply turned around simply forgetting Ulfric's attempt and gave a small smile when he gazed at the woman in his household. Beautiful as she was he had already noticed in her hand was a small dagger ready to be hurled at Ulfric.

To wash her worries away he simply came up behind her as she stirred the stew and wrapped his arms around her frame causing her to sigh contently before she leaned against his muscled frame with a smile on her face. Placing his chin upon her head the man let out a small sigh himself as the two stayed like that for a few minutes.

''I really find him annoying...'' Kushina said which the man couldn't help but, agree. Ulfric's heart may be in the right place but, the way he went about it was all wrong. Though he didn't find it the least bit important to him, all that mattered was living out his life with the woman he loved and ending the threat that loomed over Skyrim.

''I know you do but, let's keep this house clean shall we? Don't want to dirty it with the blood of ignorant fools.'' he said eliciting a small giggle from said woman. However the woman looked up as he looked down both staring into each others eyes fro the briefest of moments.

''You have a point, besides he is unworthy to be in your presence My Lord.'' she said only for the man to give her a small frown before flicking her nose causing to blink before giving him a slight pout.

''How many times have I told you Kushina, call me Naruto when we're alone'' he said only to get a cheeky grin from said beauty.

''Mmm~ Nah I'd rather call you my Lord or my beloved _dragon_'' she said with a sensual tone that sent a chill down Naruto's spine, nonetheless he met her challenge when he closed the distance getting a surprised gasp before he captured her lips with his own in a passionate liplock. She released a small moan when his hands roamed over her back.

Soon though the two separated from the kiss but, kept each in their embrace Kushina's face flushed slightly with her swollen lips but, the glaze of her eyes showed how much she enjoyed their moment.

''I love you so much my beloved...'' she uttered in a faint whisper but, Naruto heard it and could only smirk before gave her a peck before pulled her close with his hands roaming about her abdomen in a sensual manner bringing forth goosebumps up her body.

''And I love you my Queen of Flame...'' he said causing her to blush slightly.

Later that night after they ate could we find the couple laying in bed, the red head sleeping against Naruto's frame embracing the warmth he gave her and the love he showered her everyday. While Naruto's arms were wrapped around her body pulling her close, his nose snug inhaling her scent as did she.

Doing so Kushina couldn't help but, remember how she first met her beloved Naruto, it was back during the War that she met him, stone cold fury burning throughout his body as he left destruction all in his wake. His very presence sent chills of fear back then down her spine but, she was a captive of the Thalmor that were were gonna use her as one of the many slaves for their the War. Yet he came bringing forth both, fire and and death to all those that opposed his might, with a shout he brought down legions of Thalmor Forces, a swing of his weapon he carved a bloody gory path to the fortress and weaving the magical arts like no other in his other hand he lay waste to the entire Thalmor resistance.

Nothing stood in his way back then, he was invincible, unstoppable and impenetrable, it was like the Thalmor had angered a God and it had come down to smite them with all the fury and wrath a pantheon could possess. Arrows bounced off his armored form, he shattered swords, maces and axes with his bare hand and blew down fortress walls with a mere shout of his voice. The sky itself thundered and rumbled such was his fury that day, that he'd come to smite the elves soaking the ground int their blood.

He was a General back then a soldier under the rule of Torygg in those days, the youngest one to ever be promoted at the mere age of 21, she too was young at the age of only 18, a young innocent maiden close to losing her virginity by the hands of some crazed bandit in the prison cell. Yet he came blowing through the wall, sword of fire in hand and magic in another freed the slaves, killed the one that would have forever scarred her and in turn became her savior that day.

She remembered it like it was yesterday looking upon his armored form blooding dripping from his body, sword having flesh hanging from the blade and blood dripping from his hands. Azure glowing eyes and a aura of pure gold coming off his form like a bonfire in the darkest of nights. It was on that day she thought to have seen the form of a Pantheon, a God of War like that of Talos himself.

It was on that day she swore her loyalty to him and him only and in turn became his student in the arcane arts of the Destruction School but, also it was on that very same day she fell in love with the only man she would ever love. She soon became his Housecarl, companion in his travels never leaving his side even when he left the Empires forces and started to travel Skyrim.

But now here she was laying in bed with that very same she so loved and held dear that she couldn't think of living without him. Soon enough Kushina gained a small twinkle in her eye before she pulled her self up and captured her beloved with a kiss.

Pulling back she crawled on top of him before she looked into his eyes with a small smirk, ''You ready love?'' she asked straddling his waist hungrily looking up his well muscled chest , her hands freely roamed up his chest groping every pectoral he had with glee. Soon enough she felt his hands on her hips before she was staring into the hungry gaze of her lover's azure orbs that she so loved.

''Of course...'' he said and with a slight squeal she was pulled down into a rough passionate kiss, her hand held in his his two rings on their ring finger signifying their unity as one. She loved him as he loved her and knew that she would always be by his side till the end of their days.

**Nine Months Later**

It was on that night nine months later, that the Civil war ended with both the Stormcloaks and Imperial Forces both being wiped out by the combined might of Stormbreaker Naruto and Stormbreaker Kushina, coming down bringing forth total destruction in their wake laying waste to both forces as their war came close to their new home in Winterhold.

The duo broke them, shattered them, their spirit and pride torn from them before their forces were either killed or spared. And forces General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak to surrender to them lest they be eradicated completely. Forced into utter submission they had no choice and agreed and, it was with this that followed with the Civil War ending that the Thalmor took their chance to invade Skyrim just after desecrating the White-Gold Concordat.

However due to this they never expected to meet an immensely powerful resistance of the newly rebuilt Winterhold along with the forces of the Companions and Mages on the frontlines whilst the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild Members went into Thalmor Territory and sabotaged or or killed key leader's of the Aldmeri Dominion busting up their Leadership.

It was because of this the Thalmor forces were sent into disarray and Naruto gathered up all his forces from all the nine holds and the alliance he had with the remnants of the Dragons he led the attack spearheading the retaliation with such a force that the Thalmor couldn't even bring up an ounce of defense. They could not stand up to the full might of Naruto's forces, nothing could. He and his wife Kushina along with the Generals they befriended in their travels called Nazir lead Commander of the Dark Brotherhood agents, Brynjolf their old friend in the Thieves Guild leading the Thieves into the enemy territory alongside Karliah the Nightingale and fellow friend they kept safe from Mercer Frey's attempts to kill her. Their were others like some of the Companions strongest fighter's and old friends Naruto made during the Great War helped in the fight against the Thalmor.

All in all the Thalmor never stood a chance and were crushed in mere days, their Dominion was reduced to rubble and all Thalmor agents were executed, those that tried to flee were hunted down and killed. All Thalmor Forces were killed, their strongholds annihilated and their Kingdom was reduced to a smoldering heap of rubble.

It was Tamriel's bloodiest yet shortest war, lasting only a month before the Aldmeri's leader's head fell from the executions block.

After this Naruto his forces back into Skyrim and quickly went to recovering from both the Civil War and the War with the Thalmor. Unanimously Naruto was to be crowned High King of Skyrim yet he only left that up to Elisif as he left to his home in Winterhold to live the rest of his days with his dearly beloved wife.

Skyrim healed and recovered during the months but, it was gonna take more time for the wounds to fully heal but, the scars would always remain.

**Winterhold-Stormbreaker Household**

''Waaaahhh! Waaaaahhh!'' the loud cries of a newborn child sounded within the home of Naruto and Kushina Stormbreaker, the later sitting on her and Naruto's bed slowly rocking her child back and forth whispering small soft words to her newborn child. Kushina in the past nine months hadn't changed the slightest only now that her life with Naruto had changed drastically when they found out she was pregnant with his children.

And it was here that she was slowly rocking back and forth her first child, a newborn baby boy, that her dearly beloved had named Akaton, she could already tel that the boy inherited his father's looks as he had a spiky fuzz of spiky hair only to her pride had her shade of maroon hair whilst his eyes were the shade of his father's own. It was clear her baby boy was tired and so she soothed him with a small tune that was slowly silencing his cries.

Soon the boy was sound asleep in his mother's arms and looking down at his sleeping face Kushina couldn't hold back the smile to cross her face.

Soon enough she felt the presence of her dearly beloved come up behind her before said man crouched at her side while in his arms was their second child, a young newborn baby girl whom had inherited her father's golden hair color, but her mother;s style of long straight hair, her eyes though closed as she soundly snoozed away were a perfect blend of her and Naruto's eyes. The girl however Kushina had named after her father to his slight surprise and called her Naruko.

The pride and smile he had on that day almost lit up the entire delivering room...

''She's asleep as well huh?'' she whispered gently and quietly as too not wake her and Naruto's sleeping children, she watched as naruto gave a small nod before he let loose a chuckle when Naruko's nose scrunched up cutely.

''Yeah little girl is all burnt out heh, she reminds me of you when you were trying to learn a spell and you fell to the ground passed out.'' he said while she gained a small pout. ''I did no such thing...'' she said with a small huff, only to blink when Naruto leaned down and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. Blinking she looked up at the amused eyes of her husband thus making her gain a nervous smile.

''Okay maybe I did...a little...'' she admitted.

Shaking his head Naruto sat by Kushina's side his daughter in his arms whilst his free arm wrapped around Kushina's shoulders pulling her closer to him. Doing so he leaned forward and kissed her forehead and before separating he whispered only one word.

''I love you my Queen...'' he said causing her to blush at his words before she too leaned upward to kiss her beloved before she leaned against his shoulder with a content sigh.

''And I love you my beloved.''

And it was that the family of four fell asleep in each others arm sleeping soundly awaiting for the next day to come.

**End**

**Okay I admit that went WAY off the original intent but, I'm satisfied with it and got rid of that annoying idea! :D  
**

**So tell me what do you think, my lore on Elder Scrolls is small especially with Skyrim as I'm still reading into it's history and all that. Those that did not like the pairing sorry but, I love it and wanted it that way XD**

**And yes this is the same Naruto and Kushina from the Naruto verse only Naruto doesn't have his whisker marks and they were born in the Skyrim Universe.**

**Anyway I'm out!**


End file.
